past is future
by kateshay
Summary: after all our bitter past will become our better future." she said "so lets not mess it up more then it has." he said. time travle parings sakura gaara
1. Chapter 1

i had a brain blast not sure of the parings so if you got one please tell me.

Past future

Akatsuki is a group of missing nins that collect bijus for their own purposes and when they collected all 9 they unleashed them on the ninja world, many small villages fell and all non ninja were evacuated to the lad across the sea.

Many ninja villages came together to fight a common foe. And in the end the managed to get rid of two of the biju before they were killed, but the biju were defeated by 10 of Konohas finest 9 of those brave ninja were killed along with the biju. The only one who survived was to pink haired medic Haruno Sakura.

With the last of her life she worked toward building up new villages. Or so it was said.

Now a thousand years later modern technology has taken the place of ninja and modern cities with cars and streets have sprung up.

It is said that Sakura Haruno had a daughter and a prosperous family.

But in truth the biju never died they we sealed in a dimension of their own, and to thank Sakura they gave her a gift, and a curse, she would live forever never ageing, but would never have a family. So Sakura made dolls that age to be her family and she became an archeologist as a cover for what she was really looking for, and that was a jutsu to travel to the past this jutsu was told to her by the kyuubi. And for nearly 1000 years Sakura has looked across the great shinobi ruins looking for it.

This is where our story begins.

* * *

Sakura Haruno the sealer of the biju, lady Tusnade's apprentice, last of the shinobi, has lived for 1000 years forever at the age of 20.

To everyone she is the rich daughter from a line of archeologists.

And today she is at the site of old Suna whit her team, they were digging up any thing and everything, the plan was to restore old Suna and use it as a tourist attraction. And because the Haruno family is known for the best archeologists ever seen when it comes to shinobi language and artifacts. At the moment her team is at the kage building looking at the giant stone figures of the Kazikages.

"From what records that I have found here and in Konoha these are the great leaders of Suna. Not much is know about the first four except that the third was once a container for one tailed biju and the fourth was the fifths father." Said a pink haired lady with blue eyes. "But the fifth was apparently good friends with the 6th leader of Konoha, and because of that we have a great many information on him, and he was a great leader" she continued.

"Hey Saki-sempai, it's lunch time so why don't you tell us about him?" Asked a younger college student.

"Ok since we have time," Sakura said smiling as she sat at the base of the statue, and everyone else in the 30 man team sat near eating and listing.

"Gaara Sabuko was his name; he carried the one tailed biju in him that was placed by his father so he could be the ultimate weapon. Because of that his child hood was a little messed up. The sand that came with the biju would not let anyone touch him, and apparently at around the age of six his father the fourth tried to have him killed. And so in the records of 6th hokage Naruto Uzimaki said that when he met Gaara he was a monster whose purpose was to kill. It was then that sound and sand attacked Konoha and Naruto beat sense into Gaara. And about a year later Gaara became Kazikage and helped improve Suna from its own civil wars with the help of his two siblings, and another year or so after that Akatsuki attacked and removed the biju from Gaara. After that the records become not so clear, but Gaara would be about fifteen and then the release five years after that." Said Sakura.

Everyone was staring in awe at the statue.

"Now after lunch team 1 will come with me to the archives, team 2 will go to the fifth floor, team 3 to the fourth and team 4 to the 3 and team 5 will go to the second please be careful I tried to get rid of as many of the traps as I could find but the floor is a bit unstable so be careful and stay alert.

As Sakura and her team went and set up in the archives her assistant came up beside her. "Wow Saki-san you really know your stuff,"

"Of course Gaara and Naruto fascinate me because they were the youngest leaders ever."

"And I was wondering why you made us bring so many antidotes?" asked the girl

"Well Sara it is simple Suna was famous for its poisons so that even the smallest scratch of any weapon could be dangerous."

Sara just stared in surprise.

"Now if you will excuse me I am going to look for more traps in the back and maybe I will find a secret room." Said Sakura with a wink as she walked off with her equipment.

After she got away from the main group Sakura closed her eyes and started to feel the walls around her searching for a door with her sand, a gift from Shikaku, and after a minuet she found it, it was small but she could fit.

After opening it she stepped inside and lit a lantern the room was small it had the sealing pot and a big scroll in it Sakura took the scroll and opened it.

After reading a few lines she knew she found it

_Time travel jutsu_

_Time travel is a complex jutsu that requires a lot of chakra and time._

_The seal must be big enough so that subject can sit in a center circle and perform 30 hand signs. In the seal you must specify how many years or months or days you wish to go back._

_Once you complete to jutsu you body will become part of your soul, and you will merge slowly with your body of the past but your past body will stay the same age it will just feel older._

After reading the scroll Sakura practiced the hand movements till she got it correct with no mistakes. Sakura then took out a ink brush and bottle and put the seal on the floor and sat in the center. Calling the biju chakra she preformed the hand seals and blacked out.

well i got a great idea and i did not want to wast it. do not fear i will continue to write to the past so if you havent read it pleas do so.


	2. chapter 2

second chapter in konoha it is awsoome standard disclamer

i have three in progress stories now yay.

Sakura was floating in a sea of black.

'_Am I dead?' _

'_Did it work?'_

Suddenly she felt as if she was going 100 miles a minuet then came to a crashing halt.

'**Hey Sakura wake up'**

'That sounds familiar'

'**Of course I do I'm you now wake up NOW'**

With that Sakuras eyes snapped open and her body felt heavy.

'I used a lot of chakra.'

'**No duh'**

'Inner? Is that you?'

'**Yep because of all that chakra you used I awoke.'**

'May I use some of you chakra for today I can barely move.'

'**Of course because I am you'**

'Thanks'

Immediately Sakura felt better. Sakura stood up with no difficulty and looked at her calendar 'day after bell test' then looked at the clock that said that it was 6 in the morning.

Sakura then walked over to the closet 'I am not wearing that pink thing' and went through her cloths to find a shirt a lot like the one she wore when she was 15 and some black shorts and gloves, boots and a sleeveless trench.

After getting dressed, Sakura went down stairs to get some food to help replenish her chakra.

Then she set off to meet her team. And after strolling around and just looking around Sakura got there just a few minuets before Kakashi would.

"Hello Naruto Sasuke, sorry I'm late."

The boys turned from where they were death glaring at each other, and did a double take.

"Sakura-chan what are you wearing?" asked Naruto

"Oh this well my old outfit was really hard to mover in and wasn't really that practical," said Sakura as Kakashi made his appearance

"Your late!!" screamed Naruto

"Hn"

"You are going to make this a habit aren't you" said Sakura.

Kakashi just scratched the back of his head. "Well I have several missions for us to do today."

And so the day went they did 5 missions fairly quickly and then went to training.

During Kakashi's training from hell they had to do 20 laps around Konoha 50 pushups and sit-ups and target practice.

When they were done it was 3 in the afternoon and Kakashi took them to a hot springs.

Sakura sighed as the hot water hit her tired skin. Sakura could hear Naruto and Sasuke fighting again. 'it feels good to be back'

Suddenly Sakura felt the familiar sensation at the back of her neck that signaled a biju was in a chatty mood.

'_Hey Sakura'_

'Hi Kyubi you remember me'

'_Yes I think it has something to do with the fact you used basically all of our power so we went with you and ended up in our respective containers, but I am the only one with enough energy left for mind speak, and I am the closest to your current location.'_

'So basically don't expect to hear from the others till much later'

'_Basically'_

'Ok I will talk to you later you sound like you need your rest.'

'_Ah'_ and with that kyuubi faded out

Sakura continued to soak for a little bit longer till she heard Kakashi say it was time to go.

After that Sakura went home and slept for the rest of the night.

--

So that is how the rest of the week progressed missions in the morning and training after lunch. After a full week Kakashi added 10 to everything that had to do.

And after the first week Sakura found she was running low on weapons, so she went to her favorite shop that happened to be run by Tenten's family.

Sakura really liked the shop it had a variety of weapons, and had a very open and inviting feel. When she got there Sakura noticed that Tenten was working shop. "Hi I am looking for a basic set of kunai and shuriken and some senbon needles," said Sakura with a small smile. While Tenten went to the back to get them Sakura was looking at the variety of swards she finally spotted one with a black blade when she tapped it, it sounded so pure and graceful, she knew that it was her sward.

When Tenten came back Sakura was still admiring the sward. "Did you find something you like miss?" asked Tenten with a knowing smile.

"Yeah this, how much is it?"

"That is 30000 yen."

"I'll take it."

After Sakura chatted with Tenten a little Sakura left the store.

'**Come on we need to find him'**

'Patience inner. We have waited 1000 years we can wait 1000 more.'

'**So I just want to go to him'**

'For what he wont even remember us.'

Inner was quiet for once.

'He will come when he comes remember, we can wait.'

'**But waiting is so boring.'**

'But we must wait and not change more than we have to.'

'**Ugh I hate you.'**

'Very mature.'

While Sakura was walking toward the forest, she passed the training grounds where Sasuke saw her.

'What is she doing here?' He thought with a bored expression. 'Don't tell me she is trying to get me to go on a date with her.'

He watched her and became more puzzled at what she had with her 'a sward?'

Sakura then took off in the trees but with a little stalker. When she stopped she was at a lake with a waterfall and a big tree.

"Hello there, I have missed you," Sakura said to the tree. Then she put her hand on the bark of the tree and the leaves turned black. A whispery voice sounded through the trees.

"My dear friend you just cam a month ago, but yet you seem different."

Sakura chuckled "1000 years dose a lot to a person, I have only just came back a week ago." She said with a bitter edge.

"You must have been lonely I can feel it my leaves turned black." Said the tree.

"Of course I was lonely, all my friends and family dead and gone, my love was, he was, and you were destroyed everything was destroyed nothing left but ruins and memories, I was the only ninja after that slaughter. I could not make friends unless they found out my secret that I could not age. AND IT IS ALL MY FAULT." Sakura yelled.

"And what are you going to do this time?" said the voice in a claming soothing way that made Sasuke a little dizzy.

"I am going to make it never happen I will seal them before they rampage again, before those people get there hands on them, and I must contact him." Sakura said him with glare.

Sasuke was totally lost '1000 years what is she talking about.' In his laps of concentration is chakra flared a bit, but it was enough for Sakura.

And he suddenly found himself in the clearing on his back with Sakura on top of him holding a kunai to his neck.

"How much did you hear?" She said angrily.

Sasuke gulped "Everything."

Sakura bared her teeth and growled, "It is really to bad you are important for this to work correctly. I guess I will have to wipe your memory." She said.

But before she could do anything a pair of hands stopped her. "Sakura stop this he could be of some help to you and your mission." Said the voice as it pulled Sakura off Sasuke.

When Sasuke stood he saw Sakura standing grumpily by a lady with lighter pink hair and dark green eyes and a white dress. "Hello I am Sakuras ancestor Youki." Said the lady.

As Youki created a table and chairs for them to sit at Sasuke was staring at Sakura. "Now Sakura I think you should explain things to him." Said Youki.

Sakura stared at Sasuke "my name is Sakura Haruno I am in body 12 years old but in spirit I am over 1000. I saw the down fall of the ninja nations, and the destruction of Konoha that will happen in 8 years if I don't do something."

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Sasuke.

"You will do as I say so I can keep the future on track, but the low down is that in a few days we are going on a mission to waves that's starts out as a C rank and ends up an A rank when we get back you will have sharingan. Then about a month late the chunin exams start we are entered you get cursed the village is almost destroyed and you leave to train with Orochimaru 2 years later you kill Orochimaru start a new team and kill your brother and take his place in his group as they collect the biju, when all the biju were collected they broke out and destroyed everything in their path then I seal them in a different dimension like summons. That is what happened."

"Now the only thing that is different is that you will not kill your brother but you will still ensemble your team when that happens you will rendezvous with me and from there on we will see." Said Sakura.

Sasuke looked down "but what about my brother?" asked Sasuke.

"That falls into the category we will see. The future is not set in stone, so it depends" said Sakura. "Now if you will excuse me Sasuke I have not really used my big powers in over 500 years, so I am quite rusty." With that Sakura disappeared into the trees.

"Sakura has always been one for dramatics." Said Youki as she started fading. "If you want to get stronger I suggest looking through the Uchiha archives about your blood line, goodbye." Said Youki as she disappeared.

Sasuke who was in a state of shock went home to think over everything Sakura told him.

* * *

who is sakura going to end up with tell me what you think or want i am very open to ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

third chapter woot

sorry it took so long i was having a little writers block but i did it so read and give me any ideas you have

you may find them in here

Past future

Chapter 3

The next day after the cat mission they were in the office and Naruto started to complain about not getting any cool missions. "Hokage-sama I agree with Naruto, even if it is a simple C rank mission it would help us more then what we are doing now, even if it is a simple escort mission." Said Sakura.

The Hokage looked thoughtful and Iruka threw a fit and in the end Tazuna still walked through that door and they were on their way to the wave country.

Sakura decided to play it cool and did a lot of acting when the demon brothers came and Naruto did his thing. She would only step in if it was absolutely necessary all who wanted to mess with the fabric of time more then needed. Sasuke kept looking at her when they got to the boat he obviously want to know his part and what was about to happen. But Sakura being the great actress she was, played innocent perfectly.

The boat ride was long and slow and made Sakura happy she decided to wear full sleeves on her trench. And when questioned about it she brushed it off and any other knowledge that she had of the land of waves that was not in textbooks, to the fact that her parents were traders in their youth and so knew many things.

And this technically was not a lie her parents were traders, she just did not ask them because they did not want her to be a ninja in the first place. When they landed many hours later Sakura was really tired.

When Zabuza attacked Sakura did what she did in the past _'I can not change this mission at all it will be bad if I did'_

When they got to the house Sakura went to her room to sleep.

Dream

_It was 100 years after the attack; Sakura was in high school in wave country. Wave was the only country not totally destroyed and was the first to be repopulated. Sakura had the best scores in everything after all it was what all of her 'family' expected. _

_She tried to not make friends. The days usually passed the same, but today was different she could feel it. _

_She got up and got dressed in her usual attire of red shirt and black hoodie and black cargo pants her hoodie had the Haruno circle on the back and a small Konoha design on the front. _

_When she got to school she felt it, it was well covered but still there it was a chakra presence and that meant a ninja, a trained ninja and that could be either good or bad so in favor of that it could be bad she would wait. When she got to homeroom she sat in her usual desk in the back by the window. _

_When the teacher came in a dark haired boy followed him. "Today class we have a new student from rain. Please introduce yourself."_

_Sakura was assessing the boy __**'black hair and eyes'**__ 'black pants with chains' __**'black shirt'**__ 'black jacket with… hello' sakura eyes widened __**'is that a'**__ 'yes I think it is' on this boys jacket was a cloud a red cloud. _

"_Hello my name is Itachi Uchi." _

_This just got bad. The teacher spoke again "Saki will you please show Itachi around and answer any questions he has." __**'No way in hell will I ever want to be near him'**__ "yes sir"_

_When he got in his seat beside Sakura she smiled. "Hi I am Saki Haruno it is a pleasure to meet you." "hn" _

_After school they were on the roof._

"_Itachi Uchiha I thought you were dead." Said Sakura _

"_Same here Sakura, I do not come here to fight I only came to tell you the place of where the scroll of time is hidden." He said. _

"_And why do you want to tell me this." Said Sakura. _

"_Because you will have a powerful sway in Konoha and you could change the fait of the villages and the fait of your lover." Said Itachi. _

"_Where is it?" _

"_In Suna in the pot where the one tailed was sealed but it can only be used only so often and that will be in 900 years from now, and my body can not last that long I only have a few more months left." Said Itachi. Sakura eyes widened "what can I do?" said Sakura. _

"_Before I die you must seal my soul in your body so when you go back I will got to my own body." "Ok."_

_After that they pretended to be the best of friends secretly working out a plan and finally it came to the time of his death Sakura sealed Itachi like the fourth sealed the Kyubi in Naruto. _

When Sakura woke up she walked out side it was morning and sitting on a tree branch was a black raven with red eyes. She held out a finger

"Come on you know you want to." After she said that the bird flew down. "Hey its been a while." The bird just stared. "Do you always have to be a fag" a blink "you're a basterd you know that." A squawk "at least I am hot" a flap "why don't you say that to my face instead of a bird you insolent weasel." A blink "I will if you will now good day I am on a mission." And it flew away. "prat."

When Sakura went back in she knew that Itachi's plan did work and he was going to try to convert the members of Akatsuki to the truth. **'He has the easy job'**

'_Yeah and we have to protect Sasuke'_

When Sakura got inside Kakashi was talking about training and about Zabuza being alive.

After that nothing changed about the mission.

On their way back to the village they stopped at a river to take a quick break. It was really hot outside so they ended up swimming.

Naruto in his green shorts Sasuke in his blue shirts and Sakura in her black camisole and biker shorts. Kakashi was just lounging like the lazy bum he was.

"Hey guys I have an idea!" shouted Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

Lets play water wrestling!" at this point even Kakashi was looking interested.

"I am going to beat you Sasuke!"

"Hn dobe."

And so the epic water wrestling battle began. Sakura and Naruto against Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura and Naruto were going to win for sure after the losers must do what ever the winners tell them to, so they had to win.

After many battles the winners were decided Sakura and Naruto won. They made Sasuke carry all the bags home. And Kakashi had to take off his mask, he was extremely good looking it was no wonder he wore a mask.

When they got home Sakura checked her calendar for the chunin exams only a week away, she could wait… barley.

The day before the exams Kakashi told hem that he entered them into the exam. Naruto was exited when he was told what that was and Sasuke was less broody. When they were dismissed Sakura entered the woods to wait after all he will come. She could feel shukaku wanting to be near her he felt his mate and he wanted her.

'**Well why wouldn't he we are hot' **

'Yes and he is impatient'

'**Hey do you think he told Gaara?' **

'Don't know it is shukaku you can never tell with him. He probably did for convience.'

'**True it is shukaku'**

Just as it was getting dark she herd the bushes move and…

* * *

who should it be. gaara itachi sasuke or any other character from naruto you tell me


End file.
